Log 77
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs 1/2/2013 07:29 PM Kick-Off is pacing in front of my berth, thinking he needs to get out of the arena again for a while, and aware he's had more time out than most. He looks towards the figt but can't really concentrate, then looks to the door to the guards and wonders how much chance he has of bluffing his way out. Luckily for the mech he won't have to as Slipstream makes her way past the guards, who she bluffs her way past with some excuse. "Hello Kick-Off." Kick-Off looks over and smiles slowly under his mask, knowing with it and the visor you can hardly see it unless you're a very observant mech....or femme. "Hey Slipstream." He answers, softer than normal and he walks over, starts to reach for her and hesitates for a second, before simply putting a hand on her arm."Are you here for business or pleasure?" he asks Slipstream smirks to the question, allowing the contact. "You are still on medical leave, so it is not for business. I'll collect on that owed fight later." a little pause as she considers you carefully, "Unless I can convince you to parlay the fight into something more.. pleasant?" Kick-Off bumps his shoulder against Slipstreams "I could be ...persuaded to parlay. Depending on what you want to change it to?" he questions, then looks around, seeing all the mechs generally around "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" Slipstream inclines her head, "I've something mind. Worry not about that." she smiles lightly and gestures to a guard, "This slave is to be let free into my custody." The guard grumbles and comes over to unlock the door. "Come along, slave, there are things you will be doing and the sooner we get there the better." Hopefully you catch on she's acting. Kick-Off nods and bows his head...a tiny bit. Not too much, as everyone knows him as defiant. Just enough. He follows her "Yes Slipstream" he adds, grimacing at the guard a he slips through the door. Let him make of that what he will. He then mutters something under his breath. Kick-Off acts like he normally does when he's hurt and let out, in other words. Slipstream leads him off without a glance back, "There's energon to be had at the city, you get to help with that." she announces for the guards to hear, a plausible cover story? Kick-Off nods his energon tank gurgling at that idea. "heavy lifting then." he nods, hesitates and adds "Yes Ma'am", not sure if that's pushing it too far or not. Slipstream smiles, "I like the sound of that." she notes as we get out of audio shot of the guards, then she looks over her shoulder at you, "My turn for the private spot." she murmurs. Kick-Off looks over "heavy lifting?" he asks, innocently, amused at the images of what he could be lifting. Slipstream smirks, "Now would I do that to you with your knee in the condition it is in?" Kick-Off shrugs, taking my time to actually consider that one seriously. "Normally, if you weren't you I'd have no hesitation saying 'probably." He turns and looks at her for a long moment and slightly shakes his head "But I don't believe you think that's in your best interest. Or mine. And if you wnat to put a nice veneer on it, as a result probably not in the best interests of your Lord. But maybe I'm overthinking. Slipstream hmms softly to your words as she continues walking, which will help that knee out, doctors orders being fulfilled is a side benefit. "You really are worried our Lord will find out about our little outings thus far, aren't you Kick-Off." Kick-Off considers for a long few steps. "I suspect I'm down too far on the foodchain for Megatron to notice me. You may not be. But I'm not too far down on the foodchain for other Decepticons to notice." He turns to her, glances around to makes sure nobody is listening. "And as much as I'm paranoid, and I know I'm paranoid, I don't th ink you're out to get me. You're..." He hesitates for a moment "You're a good thing in my life. And every time good things come into my life ? Some thieving glitch comes and takes them away or breaks them. So I dont' have nice things, I dont' work for nice things and I dont' care for nice things. That way no son of a glitch can do that. " he looks over at her. "and I can't not care." he hesitates for a slight moment "So if you dont' feel that way now's the time to say so." Slipstream pauses in her walk and turns toward you now, looking you in the optic. "I am one of many Deceptions in his army, Kick-Off. I am under several layers of more powerfully ranked Cons. None of them could care less what I'm doing so long as I show up for my shifts and do reports on time. You, of anyone under the banner of this symbol," she taps the Con emblem upon her, "should know this the most keenly. There is much backstabbing and I am quite aware if someone takes notice and bothers to start looking into what I am doing that I am facing some sort of consequences if the full truth is revealed." she pauses to let that sink in, "However, Kick-Off, I believe that because of your Autobot leanings that you would do nearly anything to keep someone you care about from harm. Even if it meant lying and taking the brunt of consequences for yourself." a little wing shift, "As to how I feel, I am still trying to figure that out. You make me feel... different." You say, "Does that answer your question." Kick-Off tilts his head, considering. "Yes it does." He shifts slightly "Now I know where I stand." Kick-Off continues walking "Now, what do you need me to do?" he asks, neutrally Slipstream hmms, "Do you know. I wonder." she states, turning to continue to lead you, "What I need you to do for now is to trust that I can handle myself and am willing to take consequences." Kick-Off looks over "I think I do." he looks over "And I do believe you're highly capable of handling yourself." Slipstream hmms, "Good, glad I impressed that much upon you despite my loss to you." Kick-Off hums "That had far less to do with your recent loss to me and far more with your recent actions. " he looks over "a fight tells you a lot about a person, but I've seen you in more than just a fight. A fight is the exterior, and only the outside bravado. Slipstream hms, "Well said." then reaches the goal of the cycle, the energon storage area. "How the knee take the walk? I am sure the medic will want to know you did as was instructed of you." Kick-Off shrugs "doubt I'll see him again." he observes offhanded. He shrugs "it's always been gamey, no matter how many times they replace it. I don't get it but I'm not a medic. its ...a little stiff. About as well as it usually does." Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "You sound so sure of that when you have been in two fights in as many cycles. Once you are cleared you'll be in another fight, if not with a Con but with another gladiator. You will see a medic, even if it may not be that exact one, and I'm pretty sure they exchange information to keep patient care steady." she looks around to see if anyone is about or not. Kick-Off looks over "yeah but civilian medics..or any medics for that matter...we're at the bottom of the foodchain Slipstream, I dont' expect to see the same medic twice and I dont' expect to see a medic half the time. Mostly we just do what we can and whatever medics volunteer at the ringside do what little they feel is necessary. Why do you think we're all such a mishmash of parts? A good few are scavanged." he explains. "And most of the medics dont' really give a damn. We're just slaves." Slipstream nods to those words, "I know." she states, "And not much I can do to change that situation without drawing too much attention." There appears to be no one around. "I wanted to help that knee if I could, I was able to find a lubricant that should help somewhat." Kick-Off says, "I know" he acknowledges "and thank you. I'd like to try it." he looks over. "I mean that."" Slipstream inclines her head, "Want to stand up for the application or sit down?" Kick-Off considers that for a moment "Sit down for the front, stand up for the back? It'll give you better access." You say, "Sounds good." she gestures, "May as well sit first." Kick-Off sits down on a crate, stretching his right knee out a little to give you better access to it. "May as well. Here's hopign its a simple as that." Slipstream kneels down in front of you, then sits back lightly on her heels/thrusters. She takes out a can of lubricant from her subspace and opens the applicator. She places the end of at the top of your knee and presses the button, lubricant sprays into joint. SHe moves it slightly to either side of the top of the knee to spray again, then slips it under the knee to do three applications. "Now stand and turn around so I can get the back." Kick-Off stands, trying to tell if there's much difference very much not looking at Slipstream directly right now. Slipstream waits as you turn around then applies to either side of the knee joint, then directly above and below it from behind. She raises a hand and strokes her finger along your backside, "Now we'll take a short walk so the lubricant works in deeper." Kick-Off bites back a frustrated groan at Slipstream's finger and nods, holding out a hand for her to pull her up. "Lets hope it was just a bit of sand or grit stuck in there." he agrees "or not enough lubricant". Slipstream takes the hand as she rises gracefully out of her kneel, "Never know. You could just be right it's wear and tear too, my goal is to at least make it more tolerable." Kick-Off shakes his head "you'd think so but that joint's been replaced twice." he muses, taking a few steps. "it feels a bit smoother, I just never know when its going to lock up." Slipstream walks next to you, listening for sounds from the knee in question. "Hm. One of those times I knew more than just basic care." she notes. Kick-Off shrugs "Its been going on for a long time now. its just annoying when it happens in the middle of a fight. or it happens when I'm stuck in one position too long. Slipstream smirks a bit at the last comment, "Okay let's do one more application." she announces, moving around to kneel behind you. "I want to make sure if it is grit the lubricant helps it pass out of the joint." Kick-Off nods and holds still "where do you want me?" he asks, almost teasing. Almost. Slipstream smiles, "Right there." she says as she applies the lubricant to the back of the knee, letting plenty of lubricant coat the joint. "Now turn around." Kick-Off holds still, then turns around, for once not making any smart arsed comments Kick-Off after all, Slipstream is helping. He looks down at her and bites back most of a groan. Slipstream applies the lubricant to the front and sides of the knee, so much that a bit of it trickles out. She looks up at you with a smile, raising a hand and strokes one figure up the projected out section of your waist (aka the groin). "That should do it." Kick-Off doesn't bite back a groan at that, catching her hand "That doesn't nearly start to do it." he answers "And you're a tease Slipstream." Slipstream allows the hand to be snagged, "Perhaps." she agrees coyly. Wings flick then flare behind her, the lubricant is stored back in her subspace. "But I did mean your knee.. not this." she states as she raises the now other free hand and this time drags two fingers from the top to the bottom of the projection. Kick-Off looks down, watchign her do that and catches that hand too, pulling her up by both hands and walking her backwards, against one of the concrete walls, effectively trapping her. "And that is the very definition of a tease" he points out, pressing himself against her, before pressing her hands against the wall, level with her shoulders and kissing her soundly. Kick-Off then lets her go. "two can tease. And two can play games." He takes a few steps back "Remember that. " Slipstream is pulled up then backed up, she doesn't even try to fight it. She mms softly at the kiss then smirks as you let go and back off. "True." she agrees. Kick-Off takes another few steps, mostly to the side and away, knowing full well that if he doesn't he's likely to infuriate or hurt the femme and that he needs all the allies he can get. "Knee feels some better." he observs. Slipstream nods, "Good." she smiles, "Glad to have made some small contribution to your continued functioning." Kick-Off looks over, a slight smile playing "Thank you Slipstream. " Slipstream hasn't quite moved from the wall, "Welcome." she replies, lowering her arms from the wall to rub her wrists lightly. Kick-Off looks over, trying to assess if she's actually injured. "You okay there flyer?" he asks, walking over Slipstream nods, "I'm fine. Just surprised me is all." Kick-Off says, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he apologises quietly" Slipstream takes a step from the wall and flexes the wing that had been hurt before, "Testing my boundries, nothing wrong with it." Kick-Off looks over at her wing "Wing ok?" he asks, shakin his head "gonna get me 20 to life one of these days. " Slipstream nods, "It's fine, still stiff though. Maybe I should have you apply some of that lubricant to it." Kick-Off nods "Unsubspace it?" he asks. "Its only fair" Slipstream does that and offers it to you, then turns so you have access. She flexes the problem wing. "Thanks." Kick-Off takes the lubricant. "Flex your wings please?" he asks, squirting it gently into each join and joint, working it in with his fingers as far as he can, getting them good and gooey as he works. Slipstream shivers to the touch of the fingers to the sensitive area, but she flexes her wing slowly, careful not to accidentally pinch your fingers. "Really are good with those hands." she murmurs. Kick-Off takes his time, working it in, enjoying such a simple act more than he'd thought. Its been a while since he's done something that didn't hurt or hurt someone and every time that happens he enjoys it. He hums gently while he works, wanting to do it properly. "Just relax" Slipstream does the best she can, still moving the wing back and forth slowly so the lubricant works into the joint. She shivers still when you hit the right spot. Kick-Off grins as she shivers, focussing on that spot and its identical counterpart on the other side, rubbing it gently with more lubricant. "Just there huh?" he grins. Slipstream nods slightly to you, trying her best not to moan outright as she bites down on her lower lip slightly. Kick-Off takes his time, rubbing it firmer, covering the entire area, before rubbing more lubricant in to the point its well covered. Then me moves on, tring to find more spots that are sensitive and need lubricant working in. He keeps working until both sides of each joint are well covered. "Now move them a little? Lets work this in." Slipstream winces as you hit a spot that's painful, a soft whine coming out of her, then moving the wing slightly to help the lubricant work into that spot. Kick-Off pauses, working around that spot gentler, trying to spot teh cause of the pain, to see if there is something he can actually fix there "Hold still a moment?" Slipstream holds still as she hisses a bit when you hit the right spot again, definitely something going on. It's not visible though. Maybe she just 'bruised' the sensor there. Kick-Off looks over at Slipstream "What did you do here?" he asks, neutrally, trying to figure out how bad the damage there is. Slipstream bites down on her lip again slightly, then fesses softly, "The wall contact aggravated it I think. I tried to fly before I was cleared and landed wonky." Kick-Off takes his time rubbing the area, trying to get it to loosen up. "Nothing too serious then?" he asks. "and why what were you trying to clear?" Slipstream explains, "Medically cleared Kick-Off. You don't fly on injuried wings." Kick-Off snorts "yeah well that's medics for you. " he shakes his head "You can be medically cleared and still be hurting." Slipstream nods as the rubbing is helping slowly, "I felt fine, so thought I'd go for a short flight. That was my mistake." Kick-Off nods slowly, not willing to press it at this point, although he does carry on pressing on various sensitive spots in the joint, being gently and working on more lube "What's it like, flying?" Slipstream winces or shivers depending on how the sensors take the movements within or around the joint in the wing. "Its wonderful. Air rushing over your frame. The raw power of your thrusters propelling you." Kick-Off nods "sounds ...free?" Kick-Off continues quietly "i've sat there watching you, all of you, practicing your formations. Its.....Sometimes I wish I could do that. Mostly not though. " Slipstream smiles, "Its that and so much more. Maybe I'll take you on a flight. If you are good." Kick-Off says, "With the right motivation, I can be very good." he smirks, running his thumbs over the edge of her wings "Haven't you figured that yet?"" Slipstream shivers to that touch, "Mmm yes, so I'll have to motivate you." Kick-Off nods "Yup. Think you can do that flyer?" Slipstream smiles, "I'll give it my best shot." she tells you. Kick-Off grins I'd say do your worst but....i'd prefer your best." He's pretty much got all of her wing joints soaked with lubricant. Then he goes back to the bruises he found, rubbing them one more time before dropping his hands "Anywhere else?" Slipstream shakes her head, "That's it." she assures, "I'm good with my own self care. But the wing area.. well my arms just don't bend that far up." Kick-Off nods "yeah i can see that. Mine are too for my back and I don't have wings to contend with." Slipstream mms, "True, but I'm sure you have your own issues beside the knee joint." Kick-Off nods slowly "Everyone has issues." he doesn't quite look at Slipstream "But the knee is the only physical part, the only important one." He looks at her "And sooner or later I'll meet a competent medic who can fix it. " Slipstream inclines her head, "If I can do so and not draw notice, I'll see if I can get you that care. It will have to be someone outside of the Cons and certainly no one that associates with the arena." Kick-Off considers that for a moment "I'll trust you. As you asked. But if you do I'll owe you a big one." Slipstream smiles to that, "Yes you will." she assures, flexing her wings experimentally. "And I am glad to hear you trust me." Kick-Off loosk over "You've earned it. " Slipstream looks around again and murmurs, "I aim to continue doing that, so you know that it is not misplaced." Kick-Off hesitates for one moment, running a thumb over the top edge of her wing gently, up and down before resting a hand on her back. "I aim to do the same for you." He promises before tilting his head Slipstream shivers to the touch and smiles. "Good." Kick-Off grins "But if I meet you out on teh arena, I'm still going for first blood." he mentions casually, "And I expect you to try and kick my aft too." Slipstream quirks her lips to that slightly, "Of course, have to keep up appearances." she pauses, "I take it that you still want us to settle that challenge in that way?" Kick-Off says, "Not particularly. But I haven't heard a counteroffer yet." he answers, amused. "I'd be just as happy with rock, paper, scissors if that's what'd settle it."" Kick-Off says, "As I dont' have the energon or the clearance right now for a tangle."" Slipstream smiles at you, "Why don't you make the offer Kick-Off. You have shown to me you are smart, let's hear some ideas." a smirk, "I could fix that energon situation easily enough." Kick-Off considers for a moment. "The energon is almost secondary...its more about a match of stamina and skills." he decides after a moment. "The energon isn't a red herring as much as a side issue." he considers "So substitute something else stamina and skill based that can leave you blacking out...or maybe not quite blacking out. " he grins wickedly "As that's no fun...." Slipstream nods, "Yes that would be comparable." she agrees, "Something that takes advantages out of the field of play. I can fly, you cannot. You can drive, I cannot." Kick-Off says, "First to make the other person scream? I'll give you fair warning. I'm not ticklish and hiding in my closet doesn't work. That throws in wits too, as we'll both have to figure something out." Slipstream hmms, "Scream implies pain or pleasure. Which are you aiming for Kick-Off?" Kick-Off says, "or fright." he points out. "And I think I've had my fill of dishing out pain lately." He looks over "I've been dishing out enough pain lately...I don't want to do that. Not with you. Pleasure. You may chose whichever option you want."" Kick-Off grins "Or maybe frustration. I can be very very frustrating sometimes." Slipstream smiles, "Agreed." glad that you came up with it, sort of. She chuckles, "Like I haven't figured that out." she rubs at her chin. Kick-Off says, "Deal? trade you one tangle for one scream?" he holds out his hand." You say, "I don't think I'm too easy to scare. If I was, I certainly wouldn't be here talking with you in fear of Megatron cannoning me death." Slipstream looks at the hand, then extends her own. "Deal."